The Letter
by Micky-The-Tater-Tot
Summary: A letter, that's all it took. It gave Lovino answers. And Antonio. He didn't even know he ask anything.


Lovino moved in his seat awkwardly, annoyed, afraid. Just throw a handful of words into a melting pot of confused feelings and that's how he felt. He waited for a letter. He waited for this letter for 6 months. His brain has only been in one state of mind for 6 months. He sat in his seat next to his brother in the meeting room of 'The World' company, A company Made up for helping countries and stuff, Lovino didn't really care. He was/is only here cause his grandpa passed away and gave the roll to his younger brother, Feli, But he can't do it himself ,so his here to ' help '. Lovino see's it as baby sitting , and also ,he couldn't find a better job anyways might as well stick with it yah know? It was Ludwig's turn for handing out mail. Lovino deeply wished that letter wasn't in there, and if it was he hoped it wouldn't show what he didn't want. His stomach dropped when he got 3 letters passed to him.

"Here," Ludwig said walking by he then give his brother his mail.

Lovino stared at all three.

He breathed.

He checked the one on top.

He smiled in happiness when he saw it just was a letter from Gilbert saying 'Happy new year' .

2 more left.

He checked the next.

It was only a bill.

He pouted, A bill he paid already.

"Okay, we're going to start the meeting, if there is anything anybody would like to share before we start?" Arthur spoke.

1 more letter.

He swallowed hollowly.

_'From Burnea Hospital' _

Lovino froze. He felt cold. Was it really here? His hands trembled, he slowly opened the letter. He read:

_" . . . .Lovino Vargas you were tested- "_

"Me and Francis have something to share!" Antonio smiled raising his hand that was intertwined with his lover of 2 years.

"L'amour, I thought we were going to tell them at the end of the meeting" Francis smiled at his hyper partner.

" But I can't wait!~"

"Just tell us you bloody twats!" Arthur spat with his fingers at his temples.

_"-Positive for -"_

"Me and Francis are getting married!"

Lovino's eyes teared,his grip on the paper wrinkled it. His bit his bottom lip. He didn't give a fuck to read the rest of the letter.

Everyone clapped and was happy for Antonio and Francis.

But Lovino.

He fucking Loved what he could give them as a marriage gift.

**Embarrassment.**

"Well um anybody want to say something to the be wed? " Arthur smiled and chuckled a bit, flabbergasted.

"I would. " Lovino said first and fast.

"Lovi are you okay . . ?" Feli asked.

He didn't respond. He just looked at the paper.

_'Pay back is a bitch.' _

"Um . . . .Okay. . ?" Arthur was unsure if he should let Lovino talk but he let him anyways.

There was 20 second pause that sounded like forever.

Lovino gripped the paper then looked up at Antonio as he slowly frown, guilty, but not for the reason Lovino is thinking.

Lovino did an action. An action, nobody could ever make him do.

He smiled and looked at Antonio.

" Congratulations! I hope you two go a long way! I'm so happy for both of you,really I am!~" Antonio stood there like a deer in headlights.

He expected screaming. He thought he was done.

Lovino wasn't done. He got up out of his seat and started walking toward the two that were not too far down from his seat. He crushed the paper in his fist, still holding it.

" Antonio, I have a tip that you should take up on though, it might help." He stopped, looking up at Antonio. His smile turned into a horrible disgusted frown.

" The next your going out with someone and you decide to sleep with a whore-" His glanced at Francis "-Remember to get them tested or something before you give the person your going out with _**their H.I.V!**_" Lovino shoved the paper in his chest and stomped into the hallway. He was scared. I didn't know what he was going to do with himself.

Antonio was studded.

Speechless.

**Embarrassed. **

He grabbed the paper Lovino shoved at him.

Antonio Knew he never had. . .

He snapped his head at Francis. **PISSED** as he didn't know what.

Francis face was sorry , he started to tear a bit. Antonio tightened his jaw, he placed a hand on the table, his eye brows seemed to sew to together in anger.

"I was going to tell you-"

"_**BUT YOU DIDN'T, DID YOU?**_ " He slammed The paper on the table and left. Not after Lovino. He just left. But as he walked out the meeting room to his car. He looked down his list regrets, He wish he went on the dated with Lovino instead of going to Francis and cheating, he regret leaving Lovino. He regret blaming everything on him.

_" Lovino Vargas you were tested Positive for H.I.V (Human Immunodeficiency Virus) Burnea Hospital apologizes for your unforchanet happenstance. "_


End file.
